


【蘭RO】Deep inside

by nagaiyume



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	【蘭RO】Deep inside

“给我生个孩子吧。”  
朦胧的意识中，有窸窸窣窣的声音接近。rocky费力睁开眼睛，看见一张他无比痛恨的脸，正咧着嘴对他笑：“我觉得你可以。”  
他想痛骂对方，然而嗓子干得像是冒了火，发不出一丝声音。  
头发被人抓住向前方扯去，带着他的脖子弯成一个难受的角度。双手被拷在两边几乎伸展成一条直线，在疼痛中逐渐清醒的感官告诉他，自己正赤身裸体的被拷在床上，身上压着他最讨厌的人。  
蘭丸跪坐在rocky的腰上，被皮裤紧紧包裹的大腿和rocky健美的腰肢紧密贴合，有隐约的脉动感传来。蘭丸看着rocky还有些涣散的眼神，他完全就是私下最放松的状态，没有发胶没有墨镜没有钢牙套，不过也很正常，毕竟这里是rocky的家，自己只是个不速之客而已。  
“警惕性太低了，rocky。”他低头舔上rocky的脸，对方厌恶地试图扭头躲避，在蘭丸抓着他头发的手猛地收紧时发出了小小的嘶声。  
rocky觉得自己真是够倒霉，晚上才在路上被小混混围攻，半夜又在家里被小混混头子偷袭。身上的伤还在隐隐作痛，回家后他也懒得上药冲了个澡准备睡觉，觉得口渴就随便捞了瓶酒灌进去一大半，结果导致连蘭丸溜进家里把他拷住都毫无知觉。  
“你想干嘛？”他清清嗓子，努力压低声音试图造成威胁感。  
闻言，蘭丸倒是笑起来，震动透过两人接触的肢体传来，让rocky起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“当然是……”蘭丸的手顺着他的脸颊滑下，捏住了rocky的下巴，“干你。”  
“干你妈！”rocky额头青筋暴起，他奋力挺起腰试图把蘭丸顶下去，手也发力拉扯着两边的手铐，金属碰撞的声音响起，然而坚固的床头只是微微晃动了一下，rocky的手腕被摩擦到发红也没有挣脱分毫。  
蘭丸沉下身子压制住rocky的反抗，常年锻炼的身体即使被限制住手臂，挣扎起来也相当有力量。不过这对蘭丸来说不是什么大问题，他低头看着rocky肋骨上的淤青，又一拳捣了上去。  
rocky发出一声闷哼，身子抽搐一下，随即又开始猛烈的挣扎。  
他抬起双腿用膝盖攻击蘭丸的背，蘭丸却向后压去，身体借势往后一撤，就牢牢地困住了rocky的腿，同时刚才一直被他压在身下的rocky的身体中心也暴露了出来。  
rocky现在恨死自己裸睡的习惯了，他身上还留着晚上被攻击时的伤，这也极大限制了他的反抗能力。  
察觉到蘭丸不怀好意的眼神，他啐了一口：“你这个变态。”  
“嘛，随你怎么说。”蘭丸不以为意，他贪婪的目光在rocky身体上巡视着。其实在rocky醒来前他就已经欣赏了一个遍，但是在rocky的目光下再来一次，感觉可是完全不同。  
真是让人兴奋。  
蘭丸伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，用身体更紧的压制住rocky的双腿，然后低头咬住了他左边小巧的乳头。  
rocky浑身一颤，接着开始破口大骂，蘭丸就像没听见，他卖力吸吮着嘴里几乎感觉不到的小点，另一只手也捏起右边的乳首挑逗起来。  
rocky把自己知道的最难听的话全都招呼到蘭丸头上，结果那个人聋了一样，一心只埋头在他胸前。  
rocky绝望地发现，即使内心无比抗拒，身体还是诚实的对挑逗做出了反应。  
“哦？硬了呢。”不知道蘭丸指的是上面还是下面，但不管是哪边都变得有些糟糕。  
“rocky是受虐狂吧。”擅自做出什么结论，蘭丸突然伸手掐住了rocky的脖子，“是不是这样你也会觉得爽？”  
“你……想杀了……我吗？”被扼住喉咙，rocky连说话都变得困难，但是钳制却越来越紧，缺氧的感觉开始出现，rocky张开嘴费力呼吸，在马上要窒息的前一秒，蘭丸的手松开了。  
“能杀了你的话我当然也想。”头嗡嗡的，蘭丸的声音模糊地传过来，“可是总有什么东西挡着我，你说我该怎么办？”  
rocky拼命咳嗽起来，蘭丸的手抚上他的头发，好像在安慰他。  
“所以说，给我生个孩子吧？那样我就可以放心的杀掉你了。”  
“你是不是疯了？”终于顺过气来，rocky真心觉得蘭丸大概是得了什么失心疯，“想杀就堂堂正正的来，玩这种手段太恶心了。”  
闻言，蘭丸像是听到了什么非常好笑的事情一样狂笑起来，“堂堂正正？你弄走我得力手下的时候可不是那么堂堂正正的吧？嗯？”他的脸又猛地阴沉下去，伸手捏住了rocky的下巴，“嘛，反正我今天来的目的也不是翻旧账。”  
不知道他的手里什么时候多了一个药片，rocky感觉不妙，在药片马上要被塞进嘴里时咬紧了牙关。蘭丸也不急，他另一只手来到rocky身下，动作粗鲁地抚弄着，突然就抓住了下方的囊袋。  
疼痛感瞬间传来，rocky即使拼命咬着牙，还是不能控制呻吟声从口中逸出，蘭丸抓住机会把药塞进了rocky嘴里，连带着两根手指也插进他的口腔捏住rocky的舌头防止他把药吐出来。  
被手指搅在嘴里的感觉异常难受，rocky不能抑制干呕的欲望，他想抓住对方的手臂然而被拷住不能行动，口水顺着嘴角溢出滴落在光裸的胸前，他扭头试图摆脱控制，眼角积攒的生理性泪水也在蘭丸终于放开他后滑落到脸颊。  
“就是这样，”rocky不知道蘭丸给他吃了什么药，也不想知道，只是在愈发朦胧的意识里听到蘭丸的声音飘来，“哭给我看吧。”  
意识再度回归的时候rocky发现自己正坐在蘭丸的腿上，手铐已经被解开，他的双手环在蘭丸脖子上，身后是被塞满的感觉。  
他抬手想掐住蘭丸的脖子，却被他猛地一顶窒了呼吸，变成软软地搭在他的肩膀上，脖子不能控制地向后仰去。  
“清醒了？”察觉到他的动作，蘭丸抓住rocky的腰把他向下压，阴茎更深地埋入rocky体内，仿佛想要整个人都挤进去一般。  
“你、这个混、混蛋！”被下过春药的身体敏感异常，蘭丸稍微的动作都引得rocky无法顺畅呼吸，眼角传来刺痛干燥的感觉，明显是哭过的后果。  
蘭丸此时却不动了，他的手在rocky身上四处点火，却总是故意避开最重要的地方。他的胳膊又压制在rocky的大腿上阻止他试图起身的动作。rocky的手在蘭丸背后紧握成拳头，却积攒不起力气，他不想靠在蘭丸身上，上身拼命向后仰去，蘭丸也不阻止，顺着他的动作直接把他推倒在了床上。  
“这么热情啊？”明知道rocky的想法，蘭丸还是故意激怒他，欣赏着rocky愈发清醒的眼神中旺盛的怒火，下身开始缓慢地进出。  
rocky的手无处安放，他想推开蘭丸，然而在正常状态下要打败他都有难度，更别提现在这种情况。所以他干脆闭上眼扭过头，摆出了一副无所谓随君处置的态度。  
蘭丸也不在意，他把rocky的腿抬高架在自己的肩膀上，一边紧盯着他的脸，一边大力抽插起来。  
闭上眼反倒可以更清晰的感觉到在身体里肆虐的热块，rocky有点后悔，但睁开眼就看见蘭丸一瞬不瞬的目光又让他别扭，只能又把脸扭到一边。  
药效还在体内残留，从身前惨不忍睹的情况看rocky也知道自己在无意识的时候释放过几次了，可是那种几乎要吞噬他的瘙痒感还是流窜在身体的每个角落。蘭丸故意不去碰他挺立的阴茎，只是偶尔沉下身子用腹部磨蹭一下，享受那一瞬间rocky不由自主地收紧带来的快感。  
“你有完没完？”在又一次被顶到几乎窒息后，rocky终于怒吼出声。蘭丸抓住了他体内的敏感点，偶尔去触碰几下然后接着躲开，让rocky的快感永远无法达到顶点释放出来。  
蘭丸的脸上出了一些汗，似乎是善心大发，他抓起rocky的手放到他身前：“觉得不够就自己来啊。”  
“赶紧滚开！”rocky一把拍开他的手，蘭丸倒是笑：“刚才你可是很热情的缠着我叫我不要出去的。”  
“也不知道是谁用那么卑鄙的手段。”  
“都能顶嘴了，看来不努力不行啊。”蘭丸又恶劣地顶上来，一股直达大脑的快感遍布全身，即使拼命压制，rocky还是不能自已地抽搐着射了。  
一晚上精神与体力的极度透支让rocky在这次释放后彻底昏死过去，蘭丸感到身下的rocky突然放松后似乎也失去了兴趣，他草草地抽插几下，放任自己射在rocky体内，然后盯着rocky的脸不知道在想些什么。  
rocky醒来的时候头痛欲裂，他摸索着想要坐起来，又被浑身的酸痛拉回床上。全身的伤都在痛，包括脖子、手腕，和身后某个难以启齿的部位。  
他抬手捂住脸，不明白为什么会变成这样。蘭丸的想法他永远都猜不透，就像在意识停留的最后时刻，唇上那似有若无落下的触感，比轻飘飘飞走的蝴蝶还要难以抓住。  
你想要的到底是什么，蘭丸？  
他又闭上眼睛，现在首先需要思考的，大概是搬家的问题吧。  
END


End file.
